Wolf
(Wild) (Tamed) |drop = None |spawn = Grass, in Forest Tundra and Taiga biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |ids = Wolf}}Wolves are neutral mobs that hunt sheep when untamed. A wolf will not attack the player unless attacked first. If the player uses bones on wolves, hearts shimmer around them for a second and they will either sit or follow the user around. Unlike before, they would also appear to have a red 'collar' around their necks, and their eyes will be changed as in the picture above. This indicates that the wolf has been tamed. It takes a random number of bones (between 1 and 5) to tame a wolf. Once a wolf is tamed and following the player, if he/she is attacked by any aggressive mob (except Creepers, as the Wolf will die before it can even attack) or hit a mob with anything, the wolf will attack them and protect the owner from harm. Strangely enough, if you are to carry a piece of Rotten Flesh wolves would rotate their heads to the right and beg. Giving two wolves Rotten Flesh will cause them to mate. - - Taming - Tamed wolves can be trained to sit, switching them from 'mobile' to 'stationary' by right clicking on them. (NOTE that this is only temporary as if the player gets hit by hostile mobs, his/her wolves would still go back into their 'mobile' mode and attack the mobs. (Protecting the player) - There seems to be a popular belief that when taming wolves in SP and then switching to MP mode, and then switching back to SP mode, the wolves seems to be uncontrollable and will turn hostile towards the owner, jumping from an odd sitting position, but will still have the tamed appearance and will not growl like normal hostile wolves, if they hit them, or give them bread to eat. If the wolf is sitting and begging, it is possible (but rare) that it will not follow the player. In this case, they may have to hit the wolf for it to begin to follow you. Hitting it with a weapon will do the same thing, but cause damage. Trivia *Wolves will attack any sheep unless tamed. *Wolves take damage if they fall from a block of 3 or higher, drowning in water, or touching a cactus. When they receive damage their tails will lower and they whimper as well. They whimper when they die also. *If you hit a wild wolf or wolves, they will swarm towards you and attack you. They only do this if you hit them first. *When wolves are hostile, they will no longer be available for taming. *If you hit a wolf while it is close to other wolves, those other wolves will attack as well. *If you hit yourself with an arrow during the previous versions of Minecraft, your own tamed wolf/wolves would have attacked you. *As of Minecraft 1.2.3, two tamed wolves can breed by using any form of meat, including rotten flesh. *Wolves may not enter the nether. * Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Characters Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Overworld Mobs